Sisters 4 Life
by Dreampool
Summary: Skyla and CRystal heart travel to ponyville for a month to spend time with family, go to the hearts and hooves day ball and have a birthday bash. While they are going to school there, Skyla meet a pony with a sad secret. Once they face it what will happen to the poor filly? Will someone steal her heart along the way. Rated T for some upsetting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Skyla's POV

"Skyla! Crystal! are you ready yet? the train leaves in 15 minutes!" Shining Armor yelled. My sister and I were getting ready to go to Pony ville for a month. We were going to spend sometime in Pony vill with family while Cadence and Shining Armor had to stay in the Crystal empire. We were also going to spend our birthday there.

Skyla looked at her twin sister. "We ready to go see aunt Twilight and Uncle Flash sentry Skyla?" I said. Crystal winked at her. "You bet sis. We also get to go to school with the cutie mark crusaders!" She said. We both smiled.

"Yea but lets not tell them we are princesses they might treat us different if they knew." crystal warned. We both nodded. I looked at my wings and fluttered them. "Uh crystal aren't you forgetting something? How will I hide these?" I asked. She put a hoof on her chin and thought for a moment. "Well you could wear the dresses that cover up you wings?" my sister suggested.

" Come on lets go downstairs." I said. We levitated all our bags downstairs,where our parents were waiting for us. "You finally ready girls?" Cadence asked. We nodded.

The royal family all walked to the train station. A train whistle blew signaling that the train to pony ville is coming. The girls embraced their parents for a long hug. "I can't wait to see you in a month!" crystal shouted. They got on board the train. We waved goodbye to our parents.

"Wow crystal Pony Ville for a whole month this is gonna be awesome!" I said. We both laughed and yawned. We fell asleep.

* * *

The train pulled into the station in Pony ville and blew its horn. i woke up and fell off the train seat. "Ow ow ow..." i moaned rubbing my horn. I stood up and grabbed my crystal blue summer dress. I levitated my luggage and me and my sister got off the train.

A small tug on my magic caught my attention. A magenta aura took over my crystal blue aura and the luggage was out of my grasp. A lavender colored alicorn stepped out of the crowd of ponies. We gasped. "Auntie Twilight!" we yelled. We ran and hugged the purple Alicorn. She smiled. "Hi girls its great to see my favorite nieces again!" She said. We laughed "We are your only Nieces Auntie!" Crystal laughed.

"Come on girls lets go to the library." Twilight said. We walked to the library where twilight lived. The door swung open and we stepped inside. I took a deep breath in. I let it out smelling the oak wood and the new book smell. "Its good to be back!" i said. I smiled.

"Now girls tomorrow you will be going to school. The teacher Cherrilee knows you are coming. Dusk and Dawn will show you around tomorrow." Twilight said. We walked upstairs to the guest room were we would be staying for a month. "But be quiet Dusk and Dawn's room is right next to your room." Twilight warned.

A orange Pegasus with a blue mane was in the room dusting it. I smiled. "Uncle Flash!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and hugged him. Crystal joined me. "Hi girls how are you I haven't seen you since last hearts and hooves day!" Flash said with a smile. "well its late girls you should be getting rest school is tomorrow bright and early." twilight said standing in the door way. "Aww ok auntie." Crystal said. we climbed into our beds and Flash and twilight came over and gave us each a kiss on the head. I close my eyes and fall into sleep.

* * *

The sun peaked over the horizon gently waking up the birds. The birds gave their morning call. My eyes Flutter open and i yawn. I stretch and lazily get out of bed. Something popped into my head. I gasped. "Today's the day the sun is shining,the birds are calling and we get to start school today!" I said with a wide grin on my face and clapping my hooves together.

I ran over to my sister and with my magic I threw the blanket off her and jumped on her. "wha? Skyla? errr lee me alone..." crystal mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Crystal come on its the first day of school!" i squealed. She rolled her eyes. "Always the optimist skyla always the optimist." Crystal grumbled.

I gave her a look then flipped my mane back. "I know." I ran over to my closet and picked out a light green summer dress that hid my blank flank and my wings. i brushed my mane and my teeth and trotted downstairs.

Spike,Twilight, Flash, DUsk and Dawn were already downstairs. Twilight making some pancakes and flash reading the ponyville confidential. "Good morning everypony!" i said. "Your up early skyla." Flash commented. I smiled. "I am always up early and I am soo excited for school." I said. They smiled. "I see you have some of your aunt in you Skyla that is always a good thing." Spike commented. "Unless you have my brother in you that will be a diaster. It looks like Crystal takes after my brother." Twilight said with a laugh as crystal walked downstairs. "Whats so funny?' crystal questioned. We all laughed leaving crystal with a confused look on her face.

"Well you ponies should be going now. THe school is just down the road a little ways. You can't miss it." Twilight said. We all nodded and ran out the door.

* * *

It was about 5 minutes before we reached a red school house with fillies and colts playing in the front of the school yard. We walked into the yard some colts and fillies not noticing us.

I noticed two foals about the same age heading right for us. One had a light yellow coat with a pumpkin orange mane and tail with piercing blue eyes and the colt had a cream colored coat with a dark brown mane and tail and chocolate brown eyes.

Both were blank flanks. "Hi I am pumpkin and this is pound we are the cakes! Are you CRystal Heart and Skyla?" Pumpkin cake asked. We nodded. They smiled. "Welcome to ponyville. my advice stay away fro-" pound never got to finish before four foals came up to us.

Two were fillies the other two were colts. "Well well well what do we have here?" One of the fillies said. "It looks like we have 4 of the 8 blank flanks Minty." A colt sneered. "Well looky here Two new fillies eh?' the other colt said.

"We are only here for the month. I am Pri- erm i mean Skyla and this is my twin sister Crystal Heart." I said with a smile. Minty smirked. "Well I am Minty Swirl this is Pink Diamond, Wind Blast and Raging Storm. We are the popular ponies."

Minty swirl was a pale light green pony with ocean colored eyes and a ice blue streaked teal mane and tail which was done up elegantly her cutie mark was a Tiara.

Pink Diamond was a pale pink pony with icey blue eyes a light and dark pink mane and tail with a pink diamond as her cutie mark.

Wind blast was a light orange with a deep black mane and tail with a green streak running through it his cutie mark was a leaf blowing in the wind.

Raging storm was a dark purple with a gray and black streaked mane and tail his cutie mark is a black thundercloud with rain pourning out of it.

Pink Diamond looked at my dress. She gasped. "Is that crystal empire silk? Isn't that one of Silk Streamer's original designs?" PD asked. I nodded. "She is one of my best friends! Although Crystal is more of a Rarity fan." I shrugged. "They gaped. "well what ever. We have got to go. Later losers." They walked away.

"Come on lets go see my other friends." Dawn said. They all walked over where 3 ponies were sitting.

One was a pale blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. Another was a pale orange with a brown mane and tail with green eyes. The third one was a bright pink pony with a poofy blue mane and green eyes.

The bright pink pony bounced over to us. " Hi I am Bubble Bounce. Its nice to meet you Princess Skyla and Crystal Heart." Bubble said.

I was shocked._ How could she have known about us being_ princesses?

"How did you know that?" my sister said. "Just a hunch!" she smiled widely. Something clicked in my head. "Oh you must be Pinkie Pie's daughter." i said. She nodded. "Yep! " She squealed. "Who are you?" My sister asked. "Well mah name is Apple Pie. Its nice to meet yall." The orange colt said. "I am rainboom Nice to meet you." I dipped my head.

I looked over and I saw Wind blast and minty swirl picking on a little filly.

She was ice blue with a lilac colored mane and tail. I could hear her squeak. "Please don't hurt me! I didn't do anything to you!" she wimpered. "You are just a blind helpless little loser you know that? You will never be loved you will never have any freinds. You don't deserve friends." Minty snarled.

Tears started forming in her eyes. Minty and Wind Blast combind their magic and levitated her. They threw her up against a tree. She lay there scratched brusied and crying. I gasped. They walked away. I ran over to the small filly.

I lay down beside her. I nudge her with my nose. The little filly's eyes flutter open. I realize that a cloudy layer cover her eyes. She was blind. She took a deep breath in.

"He- Hello?" she gasped. I looked at her. "Hi are you ok? I saw what happened." I said. She sighed. "This isn't the wost thing thats happened to me. Its much worse at home. My parents and siblings constantly beat me. They are just horrible!" She wimpered.

She started crying again. "Its ok whats your name? Why don't you tell anybody?"I asked her. She whimpered. " My name is Mo-Moonberry and i can't tell anybody! They will hurt me even worse! Please Keep this secret! Please." She said. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Ok i will keep your secret but only if you can mine." I whispered. She nodded. " I am Princess Skyla daughter of Princess Cadence and Prince shining Armor. I am also and alicorn" I whispered.

Her eyes widened. "Woah thats so cool. Can i feel to make sure your not lying? I mean no offence but i have had ponies lie to me before...a lot." She said.

I nodded. I took off my dress and i let my wings flutter. With her hoof she ran it along my horn and trailing down my neck along my flank and to my wings. she touched Every feather on my delicate but strong wings.

Her hoof slowly faded and i looked back at her. "Wow you really are an alicorn and Princess skyla." I giggled. I stood up streching my legs. I held my hoof out for Moonberry, she hesitated but took my hoof and i pulled her up. The school bell rang and e trotted off to class.

* * *

We entered the school house and everypony was getting to their seat. CRystal and I sat down near the front of the room. I sat in between Moonberry and Minty swirl. Cherrilee walked up to the front of the room.

"Good morning my little ponies we have two new students today they will be staying for a month. Crystal Heart Skyla will you come up here Please?" Cherrilee said. I gave Crystal a glace and we both walked up to the front of the room.

"Everypony this is Prin-" I looked at cherrilee with a No Dont Tell them sign. She nodded.

"Every pony this is Skyla and Crystal Heart. Why don't you tell us about your selves?" Cherrilee asked. I nodded. "I am Skyla. We are here to spend some time with family and attend Princess Cadence's Hearts and Hooves day ball and her daughters' Birthday Bash. I love the color blue my favorite food is Crystal berry necter and pie. I have a pet white peacock her name is Delilah and a pet Mockingbird named Melody." I finished.

Cherilee smiled. "Well my favorite designer is Rarity. I love the colors lavender and black. I have a dog named sparkle. I also have a kitten named Raindrop. My favorite food is Apple family products." Crystal said. A look of pride washed over Apple Pie's face. "Thank you girls now why don't you have a seat and we can start our history lesson today...

* * *

After history the bell rang. "Now remember Class the Hearts and hooves day ball is in three days." Cherilee said. The students walked out the door.

We entered the school yard. I had moonberry and Dawn flanking me. MS PD WB RS (sotrened names for the popular ponies.) walked over to us,or me specificaly.

"Skyla why are you hanging out with those losers?! You should be hanging out with ponies like us." MS flipped her mane back. I got mad at her.

"You are the losers! How dare you hurt Moonberry! I saw what you did To her!" I snarled.

She shot a glare to Moonberry. "Come on Moonberry we have to go home!" She snarled. She whimpered beside me. With her head down she followed MS.

THey walked away. I looked at them discusted.

"Skyla I know that look we are going to follow them aren't we?" Crystal asked me. "Of course." I replied. She face-hoofed and sighed. With Rainboom, BB, Apple pie, Dusk, Dawn, and crystal following me we silently followed them.

They were walking to an Nice house on the west side of ponyville.

* * *

Minty swirl picked up Moonberry with her magic and flung her inside the house. MS soon followed inside. we walked up to the window and peeked inside. A Mint green pony with a black mane and tail walked up to Moonberry and slapped her.

The window was cracked open and we could hear everything.

"Mom Moonberry told that new filly skyla that i threw her up against a tree and kicked her reapeatedly!" MS complained. "How dare you! you little brat! You say stuff that never happened! You are just jealous of your Perfect sister." The mare hissed. She kicked her in the face. A large bruise already started to form. "I - I din't say anything sh- she sa- saw i- it happ-en. Min-ty sw-swirl did do those things!' she whimpered. "You liar and if she did she was doing the right thing! You are a worthless little brat!" She hissed. Every word she said was like she was spitting out venom at the poor filly.

I couldn't take anymore. "Rainboom you are the fastest flyer. Go get RD Twilight and Flash and Soarin! They are all over at the library down the road and hurry!" i growled. She saluted me and flew off. I watched as the mare beat her with MS getting a few hits in there as well. A stallion walked through he door. "What is going on here!" he shouted. The mare and MS stopped hitting the bloody and broken Moonberry. "Hi honey its just this little brat lied to my face and she..." The mare started.

I couldn't take it any more. My musles tensed up and i flared my nostrils. Crystal saw these signs and she widened her eyes. "Hold her back all of you she has the strength of 5 full grown stallions when she is mad!" my sister shrieked.

They all jumped on me. Under the mass of foals I surged upward knocking them all off me. I jumped through the window. I was inside the house staring at them with my anger all built up.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER YOU UNGRATEFUL WELPS! MOONBERRY IS NOT LYING I DID SEE WHAT HAPPENED! MS THREW HER UP AGAINST THE TREE AND BEAT HER SENSELESS WHILE CALLING HER A WORTHLESS BLIND FOAL AND THAT SHE DOSENT DESERVE ANY FRIENDS! YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER YOU ARE A HEARTLESS TORMENTOR!" I SCREECHED.

they all looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces. Moonberry had a look of pure terror on her face.

I could hear her thoughts. "What have you done Skyla! They will now kill you literally!" she screeched in her mind. All three looks of confusion were placed by looks of anger hatred and death.

" Well well well so the little twerp wasn't lying. but she is still worthless!" MS growled. "You tresspasser!" The mare screeched.

The mare took a kitchen knife and ran towards me. I quickly doged out of the way but she landed a cut on my shoulder.

The others jumped through the window in my defense. They were all unicorns except for Moonberry so they semed doomed. The mare came at me again but i hit her with a blast of my powerful alicorn magic.

Her knife cut through my dress and it cut my wing. Tears were forming in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. It was pure rage.

Two more unicorns bursted through the door. It was a whirling mass of the fight. They all gathered us in a corner. My thought was This is it we are going to die...

5 ponies burst through the window. I looked at them and gasped in delight. It was Twilight, Flash ,Rainbow, Soarin and my mother!" Cadence looked at us and reconized us all bleeding heavily and bruised.

* * *

She saw our faces in the crowd. Her face was a look of pure rage. "hOW DARE YOU HURT THESE FOALS NOW YOU WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO US!" cadence roared. Twilight and Cadence combinded their magic and a circling white ball formed around MS their mother father and the other two unicorns.

the ball of light dimmed down to show that they were all n a prison cage.

I ran towards her. with my sister following close behind. "Cadence!" we both shrieked. we hugged her. "Lets get out of here!" Twilight said.

The rest of the foals followed.

Moonberry just stood there with her foreleg at an akward angle. Cadence looked back at Moonberry.

"Aren't you coming sweetie?" Cadence asked her. Moonberry gave a slight smile. She limped after cadence. Cadence picked her up with her magic and she gently layed her on her back.

We all walked to the library.

* * *

We entered the libaray exauhsted and bloody. We all sat down while Twilight ran to grab rags and water. Cadence gently lifted the blind filly off her back. "now would somepony please tell me what happened?'' Cadence asked. I opened my mouth to speak but Moonberry beat me too it.

"You see Princess I was getting brutally abuse at home and bullied at school. Skyla saw my 'sister' and her coltfriend throw me against a tree and say mean words to me. She came over and I told her about my abusive family. She in return told me she was a princess. We are now friends. After class my 'sister' Minty Swirl called all of us losers but Skyla said that they were the losers and she saw what happened in the back of the school. Minty swirl told me to come home and i have to follow her. i didn't realize they were following us. Minty swirl threw me inside the house and my so called mother hit me. MS said that i told lies at schoola nd that she didn't do those things. but i said she did. my mother called me a worthless blind little brat and that i was jealous of my 'perfect' sister. thats when they started hiting kicking and punching me. She broke my leg. my father walked through the door and asked what was going on. my mother was about to say something but she never got ot finish before Skyla burst through the window. She yelled at my parents for hitting me. they called her a tresspasser and my mother came at her with a knife or so it sounded like. Skyla got out of the way i think but she got cut i could tell. my two uncles burst through the door after the others came into the room to help skyla. we thought we were all going to die but then you ponies came to the rescue and saved our lives."

By the time Moonberry finished they were all in tears.

"oh my I am so sorry that happened to you sweetie. Whats your name and how long has this been going on?" Twilight asked.

" My name is Moonberry and my whole life. you see before i came into that family i was abused at my orphanage. Then when they adopted me, i thought i was going to finally get a real family, i find out how mean they are." Moonberry said. Apple Pie looked at me and gasped. "Skyla your bleeding!" Everypony's gazes were now fixed on me. I hadent realized that i was drenched in blood. Twilight put a healing spell on me and Moonberry fixing us both. "Thanks Twilight!" i said.

she nodded. I walked with my mother outside. "Mom what about Moonberry she can't go back to them or the orphanage" i said. " maybe we can find her real parents sweetie." Cadence said. I shrugged. We walked back inside. I walked over to moonberry. I nuzzled her. "it will be ok soon. I promise...


	2. the ball

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the floor with Moonberry and crystal next to me. I yawned. "well look who is finally up." Cadence said. I smiled. "Guess what tomorrow is?" She said. I gasped. "The Hearts and Hooves day ball!" i shouted with delight.

Cadence quickly put a hoof to her lips. I blushed seeing my mistake. I stepped out of the sandwich and walked over to my mother. I nuzzled her.

A knock at the door sounded. A pony with a cloak on was at the door. "Um hello" i said. The filly waved her hoof. She flipped her hood back. A Pale orange unicorn with magenta eyes and a Bright yellow mane with a bright orange and pink streak running through it.(It's the exact style of twilight's mane but in the colors described.) i gasped. She looked just like Aunt Twilight, But different.

"Um hello may I come in?" The small one said. I stepped out-of-the-way. The filly walked in. cadence walked over to her. I excused myself and ran upstairs to twilight's bedroom. I burst through the door.

"Twilight can I ask you something?" i panted. She looked at me. 'sure Skyla whats up?" she asked. " Well do you have any other siblings besides shining armour?" I asked. She thought for a moment. "well I had a elder sister but she was lost long ago.." Twilight said lost in thought. "Twilight you have to come see this." I said. she got up and ran down the stairs with me.

The little filly and Cadence stared at us. Twilight's jaw hung open. They walked towards one another cautiously but surely. "You look just like me!" Twilight exclaimed. The filly nodded. "Who is your mother young one?" Twilight asked. "Shining star, we were in town. By the way I am Sunset Star." She introduced. Everybody gasped. "YOUR MOTHER IS SHINING STAR!" Rarity gasped. Sunset nodded.

Twilight's knees gave way beneath her. She fell to the ground. "Sunset Star go get your mother please and your father if he is with you." She said shakily. The filly nodded. She ran out the door. We all looked at twilight. "What was that about?" Crystal said. Twilight looked like she was gonna faint.

The door opened revealing Four ponies Sunset among them. Twilight's eyes opened up. The mare gasped. "Twily?" she asked. Twilight nodded. The mare sprinted over to twilight and tackled her in a hug. They embraced.

Everypony was just staring at them. They released each other. "Twilight I am so happy to see you sis. I'd thought I would never see you again. After that day of the accident." Star said.

Flash cleared his throat. They looked at him. "And who might this be Twily? A coltfriend Perhaps?" Star asked. She smirked. twilight Blushed. "Actually he is my husband." Twilight said standing up and walking over to the colt. Star's jaw dropped to the ground. "Wwhhaaa?" She gasped. we all laughed.

"Shining Star this is Princess Cadence." Twilight said. star directed her attention to the pink alicorn. "Hello princess. I didn't know that you knew Twily." Cadence Laughed. "Star I am family. You are aware that Shining Armor is married aren't you? I was also Twilight's foalsitter." Cadence asked her. Star nodded her head. "I am aware that our big bro is married. Never met the wife though." Star said. "You just did." Cadence said. Again Star's jaw dropped. "Well that's amazing. Anything Else that i am missing?" She questioned.

Cadence and Twilight Shared a quick glance with each other. "Dusk Dawn Skyla Crystal Come here please." Cadence called. we all strode forward to stand by our mothers. Star looked at them. "Star this is Dusk and this is dawn these are my foals and Skyla and Crystal are cadence's they are your nieces and nephew." Twilight said. We all nodded.

"Well that's new, oh and there is two more reasons while we are here. we are here for the ball and Shadow blast is here visiting family." Rarity, Pinkie,a nd Rainbow gasped. We all looked at them.

"Shadow blast is my 1st cousin." Pinkie Pie said. "he is my 2nd cousin on my mom's side." Rainbow said. "Well he is my dad's cousin so that makes me his 2nd cousin as well." They all gasped. "So we are all related. Me, Twilight, Rainbow and Rares! that is so awesome!" Pinkie screamed. Star had walked outside following Moonberry. Curious I followed them.

moonberry was sitting in the backyard looking at an unfamiliar plant. Star walked up behind her. "Hi Sweetie are you ok?" Star said. Moonberry was facing away from her so Shining star couldn't see her face. Moonberry whipped around. "oh um yes I'm fine." Moonberry said. Star nodded. She walked away. "She looks an awful like my eldest daughter before I lost her... " she muttered. I widened my eyes. "well looks like we could have the case solved." i said inside my head.

I trotted back inside. "Hey mom can me and my friends go and get ready for the ball tonight." i asked. Cadence smiled. "Of course Dear." Well we could go shopping for new dress. Rarity widened her eyes and said. "Look no father Come with me and i could give you new dresses and a tux for the colts." Rarity said. we smiled. We trotted out of the door.

* * *

The streets of ponyville were busy finishing preparing decorations for the ball tonight. I noticed a group of ponies staring at us.

My eyes caught two ponies behind them. One was an teenage alicorn with a pale blue coat teal eyes a butter colored mane and tail. The other was a teenage alicorn with a pure white coat a sea green and teal patched mane and tail. I smiled and ran to them. The couple smiled and hugged me. "Skyla how are you. I haven't seen you since last Hearths warming eve." The pale blue mare smiled. "Moonbeam millennium good to see you. I missed you both. how is the kingdom running?" I asked with a smile. "Its going great. The frost kingdom is on its way." Millennium said. "ARe you going to the ball tonight?" "Of course you know your aunt wouldn't miss it for the world." Moon said. I smiled. I waved goodbye and ran off to Rarity's boutique.

* * *

Everypony was already there including Sweetie Belle, Rumble, Applebloom, Supercharge, and Scootaloo. All with dates to the dance yet still no cutie marks. They were only about 3 years older than us. "Ah Skyla there you are i was wondering were you ran off to." rarity's voice called across the room.

She had something in a box. She levitated it over to me and I opened it. I gasped. They were the most beautiful dresses i had ever seen. The first one was floor length and crystal blue with deep blue sapphires along the trim and the neckline of the dress. It had a pair of matching crystal blue slippers to go with it and a Pure silver mane pin lined with blue sapphires. The other dress was half pale rose-pink with a maroon skirt that cut off just above my hooves and a pair of maroon slippers and a gold necklace with a maroon heart amulet.

"Rarity these dresses are beautiful. i can't thank you enough." I smiled. I hugged her and hurried home to get ready for the dance.

* * *

I had just finished putting the last of my light maroon eye shadow and mascara on.

I looked at myself in the mirror. i just stared at the filly. I felt truly beautiful. My mane was up in a lovely style( think of the style when rarity was versing Trixie in boast busters) my coat freshly groomed, my dress hung tightly on my torso and draped down breezily along my flank and legs. my maroon slippers, necklace, and makeup tied the entire thing together.

"Skyla are you ready yet?" My sister called. "yes!" i called back. I stepped out of the bathroom and faced my sister. we both screamed in delight and awe. My sister was in a blood-red dress with a pink trim, her usually braided hair was now let out and beautifully curled, catching the sides on her pretty face, she had on a beautiful necklace with a light pink barrette and ruby's lining it, to top it all off a light shade of pink eyeshadow.

"Wow sis you are wearing makeup and you let your hair down!" i said with delight. She blushed. "Well yea do you like it?" She asked. I nodded. "I love it!"

"come on we don't want to be late." crystal said. we both walked downstairs were everypony was waiting. Everypony looked at us and gasped. "You girls look beautiful. Ready to go?" Cadence said. We nodded. Cadence, Me and my sister all walked out the door.

* * *

We walked to ponyville gathering room. It was about 6-7 ish and the sun was starting to sink over the horizon. We walked in and i gasped in surprise. The room was filled with dancing ponies. There was a stage with four thrones on it. Two were bigger than the others. They must be for the king and queen and the two slightly smaller ones must be for the prince and princess. There were pink red and purple lights flashing all over the room. I immediately spotted my friends.I kissed my mom and me and CRystal ran off.

"Hi guys!" Dawn squeaked. I waved my hoof. I noticed that there was a group of colts Apple pie and Dusk among them. "Hey Rain who are they?" i whispered to the rainbow maned filly. " The bright yellow colt,That is Golden rod. Fluttershy's son. The brown colt next to him is twig the two behind him are Blue cloud and Teal waves, apple pie is on the other side of Twig with dusk On the other side of golden rod is Dreamcatcher and the last one is Solar burst."

I nodded. The pale yellow colt named Solar Burst caught my eye. I blushed. Rainboom noticed this. She gave me a look. I just rolled my eyes.

I notcied Two fillies walking over two me. "Well look who showed up." PD said. I rolled my eyes. I took one look at the other filly and a chill was sent through my spine. "Minty Swirl what are you doing here?" i growled. She smiled. "I got out of the inccodent." She smirked. "Well guess who is going to win the Princess Of the Ball tonight. That's right me. I have no doubt i am going to win." PD said. I rolled my eyes.

I walked off. Princess Cadence was standing on the stage. The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on her. "Welcome everypony To the Annual Heart's and Hooves day Ball!" Cadence said. Cheers were followed.

"Now I am about to announce the Prince and Princess of the Ball. You have already selected one filly and one colt. Here is the Prince." She flipped oven a card and said with a smile. "Solar Burst!"

Everypony stomped and cheered. and he walked up onto the stage.

Rarity put a plastic crown on his head. I looked around for Wind Blast and Raging Storm. They both had their jaws open. I chuckled.

"And your Princess is..." She widened her eyes in surprise. "PRINCESS SKYLA!" she said. I just stared at her with my mouth open. My friends congradulated me and i walked up yo the stage. Rarity put a Silver crown on my head. i smiled at the large crowd of ponies. Solar looked at me and waved his hoof. I blushed and waved back.

"Now I will announce the King and Queen. your king is... Big Macintosh! The queen is Fluttershy!" They both looked ta each other before creeping up on stage. Everypony cheered. " Now the traditional dance of the king and queen." We all walked offstage. I walked over to my friends.

"Congrats Skyla!" Posey said. I smiled and blushed. I felt a tap on my shoulder. i turned around to be looking at solar. he smiled. " hey congrats on your award _Princess_ Skyla." He said. I blushed furiously. "Congratulations on your award _Prince_ solar." I responded. He winked at me and walked away. I was still blushing.

Rainboom flashed a glance at me. I smiled. "I can't believe you won instead of me!" Pd said. A shocked look came across her face. I gave her a HUh? look. "How i'm not interupting anything important?' I turned around. I squealed with delight. "Shining Armor! When did you get here?'i asked. " I wanted to surprise you your sister and Cadence." He said. I giggled and hugged him.

Pink Diamond was still standing there with a shocked expression on her face. "Who's this Sky?" He asked. "Pink diamond. Filthy Rich's youngest daughter." She gave a slight nod and ran off.

"Guess whaty dad. i got to be princess of the ball." I squealed. He nuzzled me. "I am so happy for you. Now let's go check out the refrestments table. I think some cupcakes are calling my name." I laughed. We walked off the the table. "Shiny when did you get here!" Cadence cooed. My father and i turned around and cadence just about burts out laughing. My dad's face was covered in frosting and cake crumbs. We all hugged.

PInk DIamond's POV

I watched from a hidding spot as Shining Armor and Cadence embraced. Skyla was with them. _How could be so close with the royal family? _Crystal just joined them. I took a closer look at them. I widened my eyes. I never thought but Crystal and SKyla look similar to them. Skyla had cadence's mane colors but paler and her coat color but daker. with shining's blue eyes. crystal had shining's prestine white coat and eletric blue streaks with cadence's eyes and purple color. _Wasn't Their daughter's suppose to visit ponyville?_ I let out a short gasp. Crystal Heart and Skyla are really the princesses!


End file.
